Jade's Sorry
by ChocolateCigarettes16
Summary: Jade has one more thing to do before she graduates, and it just so happens to involve a certain Tori Vega.


It was half an hour till the students of HollyWood Arts were to take thier seats outside and wait for the moment they've been waiting for for four

years...Recieve thier diploma. Yes. The gang is finally graduating, moving onto bigger and better things. But a certain half-latina wasn't heading

to the outside stage. No. She was heading to the black-box by the request of one Jade West. It came as a suprise to her when she found the

note on her locker hours ago. Of course she was abit cautious in her decision, thinking the goth girl might be planning a graduation prank or

something, but when she turned the note over she was reliefed to see the message: ' And don't worry Vega. I'm not an immature eigth grader, so

you don't need to be afraid of getting egged or something. ' So, now she was in the black-box, waiting for her soon to be former school-mate.

" Nice to see you can follow instructions Vega. " Tori turned around so fast, she almost got wiplash. " Um. Thanks...I think. " Jade rolled her

eyes, but couldn't supress a small grin. " So, your probably wondering why your here huh? " " That'd be nice to know. " Tori said with a curious

smile. Jade then pulled out a piece of paper from her back pocket. " Sit in one of thoes chairs. " It was a soft order. Tori was confused, but found

a seat and placed herself onto it. " Jade, what- " " Just shut up and listen. " Normally Tori would've rolled her eyes a the girls attitude, but she

noticed that for the entire five minutes she'd been here Jade's voice lacked it's usual bite. Jade cleared her throat and began her ' Speech. '  
" When you first came to HollyWood Arts, I pretty much hated you. " Jade said simply. Tori smiled sarcasticly ad nodded. " But..You've grown on

me Vega. You helped me get Beck back twice, you helped me with my play, you didn't rat on me about the black eye, so on and so on. So, I decided

to make this list which I have properly titled, ' I'm Sorry. ' Don't interrupt me. And...here we go. " Jade grasps the list in her hands and begins to

read. " I'm sorry for pouring coffe on you your first day of HollyWood Arts. " Tori smiles and nods. " I'm sorry for writing stupid under Tori's and

Locker. " Again Tori nodded. " I'm sorry for faking a black eye just to get you in trouble. " Tori smiles and can't help but chuckle at the memory.

" I'm sorry for giving you garbage coffe. I'm sorry for not wanting to stop making out with Beck for five minutes just to drive you home. " Again,

Tori chuckles. " I'm sorry for making Beck log off when you were trying to finish a project. I'm sorry for not including you in our Ping-Pong secret.

I'm sorry for teasing you about Cat dating Danny. I'm sorry for painting your Theatre History book black. I'm sorry for pretty much forcing you to

find someone to produce my play. I'm sorry for accusing you of cheating with Beck. I'm sorry for not being sympathetic when you found out that

Ryder was only dating you for a good grade. I'm sorry for knocking you off you chair. I'm sorry for knocking you off a fity-foot platform. I'm sorry

for taking your blood and hiding it... " Tori looked confused for a second but then it clicked. " You stole my blood! " " I just put it on one of thoes

moving food carts..I really wanted the part.. " " Clearly! " " I said don't interrupt me! " " Fine.. " " Anyways, I'm sorry for trying to wreck your prom. "

Tori opens her mouth to speak but Jade cuts her off. " If you say prome I swear... " Tori shuts her mouth. " I'm sorry for pulling you into a violent

hug. I'm sorry for not being sympathetic when you thought you had gotten kicked out of HollyWood Arts. I'm sorry for framing you for Trina's accident.

I'm sorry for accusing you of breaking Sikowitz. I'm sorry for letting you go out onto Spade's street in the middle of the night. I'm sorry for making

you beg me to tell you my idea for Andre's present. I'm sorry for laughing when the gorilla tackled you. I'm sorry for saying that I like when your

sad. I'm sorry for making you think I was going to drvie you out to the dessert and kill you. " Jade smirks amusedly. " You have to admit that was

pretty funny though. " Tori just shakes her head. " Um. No. Not really. " Jade rolls her eyes and continues. " I'm sorry for trying to take your spot

in the platinum music awards. I'm sorry for not beleiving you about Ponnie. " " Jade.. " " Im sorry for blaming you for my idea to stay at Wankos. "

" Jade- " " I'm sorry for- " " JADE! " " What! I thought I told you not to interrupt me! " " Jade! Just listen! " Jade shuts her mouth. " Thank you...

So much for doing this.. " Jade looks abit confused. " Jeez Vega, it's not like I recited some amazing friendship poem. " " It's okay. Look, I know

the first time you and I met we didn't start off on the right foot, but...You've grown on me and Iv'e grown on you. And the fact that you took the

time to say sorry for everything..Well...Thanks..It's just...It really does mean alot. " Tori was smiling one of her endearing and bright ' Tori smiles '.

Jade couldn't stop her own from forming. " Your welcome Vega. " Afew minutes pass. Neither girl says anything to eachother. " Well, I guess

we should probably be heading out. Ceremony and all. " Jade rolls her eyes but chuckles. " Go ahead, I'm gona walk around for alittle bit longer. "

Tori nods. " Kay. " About a milisecond before reaching the door she hears Jade's voice. " Hey Tori! " Tori freezes and smiles to herself. " Yeah? "

" See you on the other side. " Tori grins. " See you West. " And with that, the door clicks shut, and Tori makes her way to the outside stage, feeling...

acomplished...but most importantly...feeling as though she and Jade were now finally, and will probably be for a long time...True friends...

* * *

**I know..I know...Iv'e been neglecting my story's...I'm really sorry you guys...I'm busy, busy, busy...life sucks sometimes but it's all good. I'm going to be posting a new story ( of oneshots. ) This WILL be updated reguarly. I PROMISE. Schools just been kicking my ass latley, but I will fight back just for you guys. Anyways, so I'm gona go ahead and upload that in afew minutes which will be including my OC character Max. Hope you enjoyed this little jori friendship one-shot. Ok. Peace. Love. Gillies.**


End file.
